The Life He Ruined
by DetectiveAtWork
Summary: The one case where Sherlock forgets something very important. Now it's 7 years later and he has to fix what he's done, but it's not his life he has to save it's the little girls. Only one problem, can he take back what he has done?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Sherlock Holmes has had many cases. Some which people live others die. Even after all of the cases he had done there was only one that stuck out in his head, one that actually meant something , that case was when he saved a little girl no older then 5 from a didn't stick out in his mind because he deduced something amazing, or disarmed a bomb no this case was different.

_Flashback_

_Sherlock raced through the dark streets of London, feet slapping in small puddles as he trudged through the dark alleys, searching for something he had to was the wearhouse, the wearhouse where Shawn Lane kidnapped little Amelia Sanchartz,where Shawn Lane was wanted for murder, and kidnapping. As he raced through the alleys he finally saw it, the wooden weared out wearhouse. He slowly and quitely tried the door.'Well that was stupid,' he thought.' should have known it was going to be locked.' He touched the door, seeing if the wooden door would knock down. without thinking he jammed his shoulder into the door leaving it shattered off the door hinge on the is where he really payed attention, he deduced every little thing he saw, until he saw 5 year old was tied up to a chair with a dimly lit lightbulb above her, she was blindfolded and gagged and small tears soaked through the blindfold, she sobbed lightly._

_"Hello?" She stopped sobbing when she heard Sherlocks voice. Sherlock expected her to talk, but then he remembered she was moving toward her, he looked around one more time. When it was clear he movved closer untieing her bounds and removing her gag._

_"Please-please don't hurt me." She sobbed. Then he removed her blindfold, to release perfect shaped golden brown eyes. "Are you here to save me?" She asked him. He nodded and put a finger to his lips, motioning to be quite, she nodded inquiring that she understood_. _Carefully he lifted the small girl in his arms and exited. He took her to Scotland Yard where her parents hugged her and thank Sherlock so many times, even he couldn't keep sat there watching a family, something he never had nor will._

But there was one thing he forgot, he forgot to catch Shawn Lane, the killer and kidnapper was still out there. For his fault that was probably why the same Amelia Sanchartz, was crying on his doorstep, blood dripping out of her arm where a sharp knife cut his carelessness he did something to her that she never get back.

Her parents.

A/N: How did I do? Reviews will make my day! I know it is really short but that was because it was a prologue.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't know what happened to my computer but it took out some parts in case you haven't noticed. :)

"Sherlock," Amelia sobbed. "He killed them!"Sherlock and John raced towards the front door, John's doctor mode kicking in.

"She's bleeding!" John said, running to go get his first aid kit. Sherlock carefully helped her up and showed into the living room, and sat her on the couch. John rushed in with a white box labeled 'First Aid'. He sat down next to her,John didnt even know who she was, but she was a child, everybody has a soft spot for kids. He wiped alchohol on the cut, ignoring her hiss of pain, then he wrapped her arm in white medical tape. Sherlock sat and watched eyes flashing, exaiming her. Her face had bruises and cuts, her long curled brown hair matted to her face, which had linesd of dried jeans had been ripped,showing cuts on her knees, her blue t-shirthad holes which underneath showed her bareskin ,somerparts of her skin showed bruises around her ribs. She then looked up at Sherlock.

'I'm not safe, he wants me! I lived, he could've killed me, but you saved me now he's after me...He has already killed my parents!I thought you caught him,what happened?" she looked at him desperate, to know, her brown shiny eyes pleading to know answers.

'How did you find me?" Sherlock said staying frozen in position.

"That's all you care about! How I found you? Come on Sherlock after all those years my mother made me memorize your name number where to find you if something bad happened. I guess, my mother taught me well." Amelia whispered. Sherlock looked at her shocked. He had never left such and impression on a victiums family.

"Can someone tell me what's happening?" John asked looking at the two faces, thinking they forgot that he was there. They both looked at him, Amelia nodded to Sherlock who nodded back.

"This is Amelia Sanchartz my..." Sherlock started, not knowning what to say.

"Hi I'm Amelia I'm Sherlocks ...associate."She said still wasn' t buying it, looking at Sherlock, who gave him the 'I'll explain later' look.

"Alright Amelia do you have a place to saty at?" Befroe Amelia answered. Sherlocks phone rang.

"Lestrade...Yes I know...Actually I have who you are looking for here." He said grinning at Amelia. "What? An explosion? Yes ..." He hung up the phone."Amelia you were in an explosion? Why didn't you tell me?" Sherlock looked at her showing concern.'Well that's new' John thought. 'he actually cares about someone, except it happens to be a little girl with no parents, and he ruined her life.' Amelia looked down, it took her a few seconds to calm herself, then she looked up eyes shining with tears.

"He was there! He took me and kicked me and he punched me! He even cut me!My parents begged him to stop but he wouldn't, in fact he-he shot them." She cried, she cried so hard that her body was shaking . Sherlocks eyes flashed with rage as she cried.

"Mrs. Hudson!" Sherlock yelled.

"Yes hun?" Mrs. Hudson sweet voice rang back.

"Do you have anything to clean her up?"

"Clean who up, dear?" Mrs. Hudson enetered the room to see Amelia crying on the couch, with John placing a hand on her back. At first, when she saw the girl, she tought it was one of Johns girlfriends, but then she saw her face as she looked up eyes meeting hers.

"Well, her."

"Oh, you poor dear. What happened?" Mrs. Hudson went over to get a closer look at her.

"An explosion." Amelia said flatly, wiping tears.

"Oh my! Well I don't think I would have anything that would- Oh nevermind, come with me sweets." She said as Amelia stood up she realized Amelia was eye level with her. 'Oh' John thought.'Another reason SHerlock likes her, shes tall.' "So what's your name?" Mrs. Hudson asked her as there voices faded as they walked out of the room.

"Thank you Mrs. Hudson!" Johns voice rang out.

"Anytime dear!" John looked at Sherlock.

"Now you have time to tell me." Sherlock leaped up.

"To long, and dull, soory can't! Got to go see Lestrade, crime scene to analyze." Sherlock got up and put his black jacket. "Would you like to come see?" John nodded. "I don't know why ," Sherlock paused. "But i have to help her." Sherlock shook his, getting out of his trance. For John he couldn't say anything , he had never seen the consulting detective like _this_ before. When it comes to kids, Sherlock has a... soft spot, you could say. John got up to join Sherlock, he put on one of his favorite jumpers, and went to catch Sherlock outside.

"122 Bakern Street." Sherlock said to the driver. the driver made a grunt and started driving. Noone talked as they passed through the silent streets of London. When they arrived it smelled like burnt toast. But it looked worse than toast. Amelias tan house was now a black/brown color. Her lawn which used to be full of bright beautiful flowers andc plants were now weeping in sorrow. Sherlock walked onto the scene with care. his eyes scanning the scene like a barcode gun scanning groceries. His eyes stopped they caught on something burnt, _obvliously_, but it was still intact. He carefully walked his way over and picked up and old metal frame, the frame had the words, _Some people help us, as we help others,_ for Sherlock it was to long of a quote for a frame but that's not what caught his attention, inside the picture was of course Amelias family. But there was also another person in the frame, him. He was squatting down next to Amelia, as she hugged him. Her family was in the background crying tears of joy . Sherlock looked at himself, he was smiling. But why? Why had this little girl bring such joy to him? He was so caught up in the picture that he hadn't heard John come up behind him. He hadn't realized it until john gasped.

"Sherlock, explain this to me right now!"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yayyyy! that was the longest story i ever written! But i'm no that happy to say i have no idea why it keeps cutting off my writting! :( Any ideas why?

Sherlock looked at John, he could see the rage in his eyes. 'Stop it , I always see what others can't in times like this!' 

"I really, don't know! Ok? I don't know how they got this picture, let alone who took it!What do you expect me to say?" Sherlock looked at John's eyes, icily. He was giving him a death stare, he even saw John step back alittle.

"I don't know, hmmm how about in the middle of the night a little girl shows up at midnight and she knows who you are and where you live! She could be a killer or an associate of Moriarty!" John yelled. Sherlock laughed

"You think Amelia would be an associate of Moriarty? John seven years ago I saved this little girl from a kidnapper and killer! What did you think I did?" Sherlock rolled his eyes at John.

"I really don't know. You have been acting strange about this case and then the picture. That was just adding extra. I may not be as great as deducing as you but, i can see when you care about someone." John said. Slowly he made his gaze up into Sherlocks green/gray orbs.

"You don't know why I do care about her. I did something to her I may never be able to take back."

"That's what I don't understand why do I have to be 10 pages behind everyone else?"

" Well I'm sorry John, you're not catching up your reading tonight." With that Sherlock stalked of towards Lestrade.

"Got anything yet?" lestrade asked eyes on Sherlock, who's eyes were on the crime scene.

"The arsoner, which by the way is Shawn Lane, came into the front door and took fire in the kitchen leaving it to the burn." Sherlock said. "DId you find any bodies?" Sherlock asked in a quite voice looking down. Lestrade noticed this pulling his eyebrows together he said:

"Well, yes we have found two bodies unidentified we were hoping you could identify them. Why the long face?"

"There names are, well were, Walter and Serana Sanchartz. I have there daughter Amelia at my flat." Sherlock looked up at Lestrade, lips popping. "Any witnessess?" Lestrade looking at him before slowly nodding.

"Yeah, the neighbor, Mister ah, Len Hawnas."

"What a peculiar name."

"Well, to me Mycroft and Sherlock are pretty odd too." Sherlock glared at him. Lestrade put his hands up. "Just saying."

"Not that way, doesn't it look well, odd? I can't put my finger on it, hmmm..."

"Well I think it's a nice name-"

"No one cares what you think." Sherlock muttered. Lestrade rolled his eyes acting like it wasn't the first time this happened. Sherlock turned on one heel and continued looking at the scene, images of Amelias family in his head.

"What are you thinking about?" John asked from up behind him. Sherlock only 'hmph' for his answer. "So will I ever find out about you and Amelia?"

"No, why do you care so much about me and her, jealous? No, your wondering why I care about Amelia, or in that matter someone at all." John only gaped at him, he still hadn't gotten used to someone that knew so much by only a glance. "While we are talking about her we should go see how Amelia's doing, shouldn't we?" John could only stifle a nod, before heading after Sherlock.

"221 Baker Street." Sherlock said to the driver. In the cab, Sherlock leaned his head against the window.

"You okay?" John asked. Only getting a 'hm' in return. John sighed, he hated being the last one to know, didn't everyone? He could ask Sherlock that but he was never behind everyone else, as much as he hated to say it, Sherlock is a leader.

"Helloooo." Amelia said as she opened the door to the flat.

"Hey." John said before squeezing his way inside.

"Hi"Sherlock said. He looked a her she had jeans on which were to baggy for her skinny form. She had a nice pink flowered top, that fit her fine. The finishing touch wsa that her brown shining curled hair was in a ponytail.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked. "You didn't tell him the whole story?"

"He doesn't need to know." She sighed.

"Maybe he does."

"Then you tell him."

"Fine I will." She said. Running into the living room.

"I was only kidding!" He yelled, chasing after her. He came into the living room only to find Amelia sitting on the couch with John.

"Sherlock here doesn't think you should know," She said squinting her eyes and glaring at him. "About what happened 7 years ago. You see he saved me from a killer when I was 5, but h forgot one thing. He forgot to catch Shawn Lane, a killer and kidnapper." John looked her then Sherlock, back and forth.

"Is that how you know her? " John asked. Sherlock nodded. Amelia smiled.

"See, that wasn't so bad was it?"

"Amelia, you don't understand now that he knows were all risking for kidnapping." Amelia looked at all of them. She closed her eyes.

"This is all my fault isn't it?" She looked at them. "Isn't it?" She yelled. "I shaould have never come here! I've put you all in danger! Oh my god i am so sorry, I never meant to come here, I shouldn't have!" SHerlock zoned out of waht she was saying.

"Amelia, this is no your fault! Calm down Amelia!" Sherlock yelled at her.

"You don't understand! You never had a family you never will!" With that she stalked off, leaving the flat.

But thar wasn't what Sherlock cared about, he was still thinking about wehat she had said. the only problem she was right he, the one thing Sherlock doesn't have is a family.

A/N: i have hti writers block! Any ideas?


	4. Chapter 4

John was stunned. Surely Sherlock deserved that rude comment, but then again he didn't. It was never his fault he didn't have a family. But that was not what was on his thoughts right now. It was on the runaway Amelia. Sherlock had just explained about being kidnapped and she just goes running away through London. Or at least he thought.

"I know where she is." Sherlock said. Which wasn't surprising. "If you saw the way her eyes moved towards the right of the room. Then when she ran, she put her right foot first , towards the right, she is probably going to the park near the duck pond." Sherlock then got up running towards the room.

"Wait! Sherlock I hope you know what she said wasn't right." Sherlock looked down.

"No, what she said was true. Someone was watchig her, so she played along." John looked dumbfounded. "John she may have caught Shawn Lane." Sherlock then raced towards the door.

"Sherlock, she's a mini you isn't she?" Sherlock smiled.

"I sure hope not." John smiled even the most unhuman human, still had a heart.

"You realize that if Shawn Lane is watching , she was already kidnapped." John said flatly.

"You are so negative in the most positive times."

"Oh, and you're not negative?"

"Oi! John, do not start and argument at a time like this!" Sherlock snapped at him. He raced out the door, not waiting for John.

" Hey wait-! Oh nevermind." John ran out the door foloing Sherlock through the night streets. Finally they reached the park, the duck pond was hidden in the woods, it wasn't to hard to find. They both stood there John out of breath, while Sherlock scanned the area looking for Amelia.

"Put her down!" Sherlock yelled. He saw two figures and one of them had a knife to their throat.

"But why should I?" The figure holding the knife said. "Do you care about her?"

" It is between us."

"So, Sherlock Holmes how did you find me? You've been here before, with Amelia." John looked at Sherlock and back to the nameless figure as he stepped out of the dark.

"Shawn Lane," Sherlock said breathlessly. Shawn had the greenest eyes Sherlock has vever seen. His Brown hair went perfectly with his jacket and his jeans. BUt his eyes were on Amelia she had fire in her eyes , ready to fight.

"Oh, you do impress me. It has been a long time since i have last killed, but I still remeber how." Shawn smirked. Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"You barely remember how to spell your name...Mr. Len Hawnas." John gaped. _'That is why he said the name was odd!' _

"Your the neighbor you wittnessed the fire you were there!" John said as relization struck him. Shawn and Sherlock looked at him.

"Hahaha, bravo Sherlock! You really are getting better!" Sherlock raised and eyebrow.

"But really Len Hawnas? You've gotten worse." Shawn smiled.

"Fine lets see how you cope with _this."_ Shawn made a move to cut Amelia on her cheek but she was faster. She kicked his knee, then took her palm to his nose and kicked him hard right were it hurts.

"Lets see how you cope with that, you worhless piece of sh-!""

"Amelia!" Sherlock warned. She made a 'hmph' sound and then Shawn laughed. She gave a deathly look then punched him square in the face.

"Don't laugh me." She looked at Sherlock. "Can we go now?" Sherlock smiled and JOhn gaped.

"And um John don't get her mad. SHe has a very hot temper." Sherlock texted Lestrade and he arrived shortly. He took Shawn and put him in the interogation room. While they went back to the flat.

Amelia sat on the couch while John and Sherlock were talking in the kitchen. She moved her arm. '_Ow! Crap! what did he do to me?' _ She checked her arm. Her vein swere turning into purple lines on her arms.

"Oh no!" She whispered. " No i can't have-"

"Amelia are you alright?" John said peeking into the living room.

"Yes I'm fine, uh thanks John!" She said smiling and putting her arm behind her back. John gave a curious look but headed back into the kitchen. "Great he's getiing Sherlock!" She whispered to herself. She cringed her face as she waited for Sherlock to come in here. She recieved another shock of pain from her arm and this time her head. She couldn't stop herself from crying out in pain.

"Ahh!" Sherlock and John rushed in. She held her head close as she layed down on the couch.

"Amelia, what's wrong?"

"Sherlock I wished I told u this earlier." She paused as tears came out of her eyes, her breath shaked her whole body as she winced in pain each time her body inhaled oxygen. "It was seven years ago Sherlock, the doctor was right. Her mind seem to start to shut down.

"Amelia what is it!"

"Sherlock I- I have cancer, I'm dieing."

A/N: I know prob saw that coming! Horrible but i have to get on track again! Reviews?


End file.
